Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World that was originally released in 1995. It will have new songs and characters, and of course new kids as well. This will be released on DVD. Notes *The choreography will be different from the one from the previous video. *This film will have long conversations prior to the intro of, and after the end of, the song. Characters Like the 1995 version, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Pluto will be the main characters in this remake, but they'll also be joined by Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers outfits and who appeared in "The Hukilau Song" part, but now will hang out with Mickey and his pals), Sora, Kairi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Max Goof, Roger Rabbit, The Gummi Bears, Baloo and King Louie (in their Talespin outfits), Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Tigger (who appeared in the "Surfin' Safari" ''segment, but now will mainly join Mickey and his pals), Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto. Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and Peter Pan will be joined by Wendy, and Captain Jack Sparrow in the pirate segment. Ariel, the Mary Poppins Penguins, Aladdin, and Jasmine will also appear in this film. And Sebastian, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki, Genie, and the Country Bears will be added. Songs *"Celebration" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Roger, Chip and Dale, Pooh, Tigger, Stitch, Pinocchio, and others *"Set Your Name Free" - The kids *"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride '(NEW!)/Surfin' USA '''(NEW!)/Surfin' Safari" - The kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Lilo, Stitch, the Country Bears, the Beach Boys, Pooh, Tigger, Roger *"Under the Sea" (NEW!) - 'Sebastian *"Three Little Fishies" - The kids *"A Pirate's Life is a Wonderful Life/Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me '(NEW!)" - The pirates, the boys *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Hot, Hot, Hot!" - Goofy, Baloo, King Louie, the kids, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Roger, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Stitch, Pinocchio *"The Hukilau Song" - Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Donald, and the kids *"The Lion Sleeps Tonight"' (NEW!)' - The Beach Boys, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Baloo, King Louie *"Aloha e Komo Mai" (NEW!) - The hula dancers, the kids, Lilo, Stitch *"Pearly Shells" - The hula dancers, the kids, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Stitch, Lilo, and others *"Can't Help Falling in Love With You" '(NEW!) '- The hula dancers *"Limbo Rock" - Everybody *"Slicin' Sand" - Everybody Cast Disney Characters *Wayne Allwine (archival recordings) and Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor (archival recordings) and Skyler Samuels: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Mila Kunis: Max Goof, Kit Cloudkicker *Corey Burton: Dale, Gruffi Gummi, and Captain Hook *Alan Young: Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *John Goodman: Baloo *Sally Struthers: Rebecca Cunningham *Jim Cummings: Pooh, Tigger, King Louie, Darkwing Duck, Zummi Gummi *Travis Oates: Piglet *Bud Luckey: Eeyore *Tom Kenny: Rabbit *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Daveigh Chase: Lilo *Noelle North: Cubbi Gummi *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Lorenzo Music: Tummi Gummi *Seth Adkins: Pinocchio *Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket *Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Jeff Bennett: Geppetto, Mr. Smee *Robert Guillaume: Rafiki *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Dan Castellaneta: Genie Celebrities *The Beach Boys *Cyndi Lauper *Andrae Crouch and his Choir Kids *Coming soon! Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney World Resort